dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuki
|Gender = Male |Birthday = March 7''DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect'' Official Visual Fanbook |Zodiac = Pisces |Height = 181 cm (5'11") |Blood Type = B |AllMate = Unnamed AllmateData 03: Presage |Occupation = Tattoo Artist Owner of Black Needle |Team = Dry Juice |Status = Alive |Seiyu = Kenji Takahashi |English = Adam Gibbs |Stage Actor = Naoya Iwaki |Anime=Data 01: Login}}Mizuki (ミズキ Mizuki) is a supporting character in DRAMAtical Murder. He is the leader of a Rib Team called Dry Juice, as well as the owner of the tattoo studio Black Needle.DRAMAtical Murder (Common Route) History Mizuki was abandoned by his parents when he was very young and was adopted by a foster couple.DRAMAtical Murder re:code - Morphine's Route He was bullied at school and became a problem child as he grew up. As a result, his adoptive family no longer wanted to take care of him and ended up returning him to social services. Some time later, Mizuki began to form a Rib team along with others who shared same experiences and with whom he managed to understand. Mizuki and Aoba became close friends prior to the events of the game. In the past, Rib was still popular and Mizuki was a dedicated Ribster. He founded the largest Rib team on the island, Dry Juice. When Rhyme began to make its debut, Mizuki was one of many who were against it. Ever since then, Mizuki has been urging Aoba to join his Rib team. Appearance Mizuki has short burgundy hair, sea foam green eyes, and tan skin. His team symbol, a teardrop tattoo, is located underneath his left eye. He wears two black and red earrings on one side of his ear. Mizuki also has a white symmetrical tattoo on his neck. He wears a red shirt and a studded leather jacket in red and black. Additionally, he wears finger-less gloves that have small studs on the knuckles, a studded belt, black leather pants, and red shoes. When brainwashed by Morphine, Mizuki is seen wearing a maroon shirt, a baggy black hoodie emblazoned with the Morphine logo, and black pants. Mizuki also wears red high top sneakers. While recovering in the hospital, Mizuki is seen wearing a light green hospital gown, and his neck is covered by a bandage. Personality As the head of a team, Mizuki is very tough, proactive, and dedicated. Usually seen with a smile, he is friendly and almost doting, as he cares immensely for his team and friends. He hates and resents Rhyme for overshadowing Rib, and does not understand how someone could enjoy an experience that occurs solely in the mind. While he is amiable to a fault, he is also capable of "exact and tight" reasoning in a pinch. He also apparently did "stupid things" with Aoba when they were younger, implying he had been more reckless or immature. In Re:connect, Mizuki is very self deprecating, claiming it was his own fault he had been brainwashed by Morphine. Because he was too weak, he could neither prevent his team members from defecting. He admits to going through a crisis, as he began to see Dry Juice as something less than family, and he questioned whether or not his members truly cared for him. Story ''DRAMAtical Murder Mizuki is shown early on, protecting Aoba from a couple of Bug Bomb's members who plan to rob him. He then voices his concern over the recent disappearances of entire Rib teams, theorizing that Morphine is to blame. Aoba is skeptical, as Morphine is an urban legend, an extraordinary Rib team who vanished some time ago. Mizuki soon leaves after expressing his distaste for Rhyme. He is rarely seen again throughout the game, but is later mentioned by a concerned Koujaku, who worries about him. Aoba will call to ask after him, but gets only platitudes. After neither Aoba nor Koujaku receive word from him for some time, they visit Mizuki's local haunts to investigate. Their search ends at Mizuki's favored hangout, where blood and Morphine's tags cover the stairs and walls. They also encounter Virus and Trip, who promise to keep an eye out for Mizuki. After Aoba receives another game application through his Coil — which depicts a woman strongly resembling his grandmother taken away by bats — he rushes home to find Tae missing. He finds a presumably dead body with a Morphine tag on his neck, and a man who knocks him unconscious. Once he discovers the man and his gang of convicts are not responsible for the kidnapping, the two work together to find the true culprit. While also enlisting the help of Clear, Noiz, and Koujaku, the group infiltrates a warehouse infested with members of Morphine. Aoba, going off on his own, finds an indoctrinated Mizuki in the parking lot, holding Tae at knife point. Aoba then initiates Scrap on Mizuki, entering his head space. Inside, Mizuki laments the fact that his team, whom he saw as family, was slowly drifting away from him. Mizuki, who had since kept his emotions to himself, finally confesses his fears of ending up alone. Aoba, as of yet inexperienced with Scrap, ultimately fails and breaks Mizuki's mind, leaving him a shell of who he once was. Aoba proceeds to feel incredible guilt over his shortcomings for the entirety of the game. Mizuki is subsequently hospitalized. DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect Aoba, following the conclusion of ''DRAMAtical Murder, regularly visits a recovering Mizuki in the hospital. He reminisces that he had been afraid the first time, as he hadn't seen Mizuki since he abducted Tae while under Morphine's influence a month ago. The specifics of Mizuki's recovery — described as extremely painful with nausea, hallucinations, and nightmares — caused Aoba to deeply hate himself. The only reason Aoba had initially begun to see him was because Mizuki himself had requested it, prompting Aoba to drop everything and hurry to the hospital. A week after that, once the two apologized to each other, they never mentioned Scrap again. Mizuki confides to Aoba that he had been afraid his team was pulling apart, and in his panic he thought of nothing but ways to repair it. That eventually led him to joining Morphine, under the impression that it would solve all his problems. Aoba tells Mizuki that nearly all the members of Dry Juice had recovered and were waiting for him to do the same. Mizuki then promises Aoba that he will always be truthful, never hiding away like he had done in the past. ''DRAMAtical Murder: The Animation : ''To be added Gallery MizukiRecode.jpg|Mizuki's entrance in re:code MizukiInfo.jpg|Mizuki's information, as shown in-game 4eb3b312gw1ef1n0a5t97j21kw2boha7.jpg|Mizuki's full body portraits 4eb3b312gw1ef1n05gtsej21kw2bob0y.jpg|Mizuki's hospitalized portraits Mizuki and character concept pages.jpg|Concept art Mizukianime.png|Mizuki sprites at the anime Quotes * "Do you know that guy's killer technique? Fox's heel drop. Eat it once and it'll break your jaw." * "Did you finally feel like joining me in Dry Juice?" * "But lately, the state of our team has been somewhat fragile." ** Aoba: "Fragile? Really? Isn't your team the best as always?" ** "It's because of that. Because of Rhyme." * "Honestly, I can't figure out what's so good about Rhyme. Are you delusionally protecting your turf or what?" * "They've forgotten themselves... It's like their brains have been destroyed or something." * "If it turns out that Morphine's not behind this, then I've been thinking that it's probably those Rhyme guys." * "See you, and make sure to show your face at the shop." * "You're wrong if you think that you couldn't save me." * Aoba: "...You’re strong, Mizuki." ** "If I was strong this wouldn’t have happened." * "Thinking of it now, I... I wonder what I was trying to protect." * "There are people waiting for me and here I am complaining, and here you are complimenting me." Trivia * The name Mizuki can translate to either "beautiful" and "moon", or "congratulations" and "hope."Behind the Name * Mizuki is right handed. * Mizuki is the temporary owner of the Cyan Moon Cafe. References Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Character